


Paris

by YeehawBuckaroo



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Thanos snap, argue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeehawBuckaroo/pseuds/YeehawBuckaroo
Summary: Erik and Charles meet up in a Paris Cafe
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 9





	Paris

Charles sat on his chair in a cafe in Paris. Chattering of other individuals were clear in his mind and his ears. The waitress was giving him his cup of coffee, Charles thanked her as she did. 

He seemed annoyed ay he felt a familiar presence walking up behind him. Erik sat at the seat opposite side of the table, putting down a chessboard to his side.

“How’s been time treating you?”

“What are you doing here, Erik?”

“Came to see an old friend,” Erik turned to the chessboard. “Fancy a game?”

Charles crossed his arms, “No, not today, thank you.”

Erik leaned in closer, “Long time ago, you saved my life... And offered me a home. I’d like to do the same for you.”

Charles shifts closer as Erik raises two fists infront of him. 

“Just one game.”

Charles taps one and Erik opens his fist, revealing a chess piece. 

Erik smiled and took the chessboard. “I’ll go easy on you.” He joked.

“No you won’t.” Charles responds, smiling at the other man.

The stared and smiled at eachother as they played their game of chess.  
_____

“This is your place?” They arrived at a pretty big, old fashioned mansion. “Quite lovely, isn’t it, Erik?”

“It’s ours.” Erik responds then looked away embarrassingly, regretting what he said. Luckily they went in quietly as Charles didn’t respond to Erik’s comment.

Charles rolled up next to a coffee table and Erik sat on the couch next to him.

“What made you want to stay here, of all places?” Charles asked him.

“I... Charles... You were right. There are some really good people... Humans. Especially here in France. They welcomed me here.”

Charles looked down for a second. “Well, in a sense, you were right as well... Maybe perhaps, in a different timeline.” Charles could easily tell Erik was confused. Charles put his hand on his head, showing Erik the alternate future, where all of the mutants died. “Humanity really is capable of such cruelty. If it weren’t for Raven, mutantkind would cease to exist. I’m sure you miss her dearly.”

“It’s not just me. It’s you too, Charles. She was like a sister to you. I lost many people in my life. I do not want you to go through that.” Charles lifted himself up and plopped on the couch next to Erik. “I don’t want you losing anyone. I wanted to do something for you.”

“Well, there is someone I tend to lose...”

“Who?” Erik shifted closer.

“Y-you.” Charles looked at Erik with sad eyes. “Y-you, you always keep leaving me behind! I wanted to have a happy life but you would always be there to tell me no, that my hopes are worthless while you try to wipe out humankind! You call that doing stuff for me?!” Charles was grabbing Erik’s shirt collar, with their noses almost touching.

Erik stared at Charles bright blue eyes. He was angry and sad at the same time.

Charles’s eyes looked away for a bit. “I’m sorry, Erik... I don’t know what’s gotten into me, I-“

Erik kissed Charles lips, making him let go of his shirt. He stroked his cheek and wiped away his tears before pulling away from the kiss. “No Charles... I’m sorry.” His voice was shaking as he too started to tear up.

Charles looked at Erik and brought his hand up to the other man’s cheek, smiling. “We had our differences, my love, but we were always inseparable.”

“What did you call me?”

Charles leaned in for another kiss. This time more passionately, holding him tight with his arm while his other hand stroked his neck, rubbing his thumb on his cheek.

“Does that answer your question, Erik?”

Erik smiled as he leaned in closer to Charles, who was then laying against the side cushion. They kissed eachother passionately, holding eachother tightly.

“I love you.” They told eachother.

“Charles.” They got quiet, then sat back up. “I know all these years we had our differences. We argued nonstop. We would leave eachother behind, I abandoned you even. But despite that.”

Erik stood infront of him. He then went down on his knees, slightly below Charles who was looking slightly down on him. 

“Erik-“

“Charles... will you... m-marry me?”

“Yes!” Charles fell off the couch. Luckily, Erik caught him. They looked at eachother smiling. Erik places his hand on Charles chest while bringing him closer with his other arm. Charles reached up and grabbed his cheek.

Erik grabbed his hand then kissed it before using his powers to side the ring on his finger.  
_____

Years later

Charles woke up and got on his wheelchair. He rolled up to the kitchen to grab a warm cup of coffee which was waiting for him there on the small plate. 

He then proceeds to the living room, where Erik sat on his chair, reading a news paper while listening to classical music. He used one hand to hold the paper while the other rests on the armrest. 

Charles drove his chair next to his, taking a sip of the coffee while placing his other hand on Erik’s.

“Good morning, love.” Erik says, looking at Charles’s blue eyes.

“Good morning. Happy to see me?”

“Of course.” Erik looked at him. “I love you, Charles.”

“Aww.” Charles blushed and looked down. Erik stroked his lover’s cheek, and at his bright blue eyes. “I love you, Erik.”

Charles put his cup down then leaned in for a kiss. 

“Mmm, coffee.” Erik comments.

“Mmm, newspaper.” Charles joked.

They laughed together then Erik continued to read while Charles took another sip of the coffee.

“That’s not today’s paper is it, dear?” Charles asked.

“Right, this was yesterday’s. Speaking of which, I should go get today’s paper.”

Erik got up and kissed Charles before going out the front door. He walked to the mailbox to find that nothing was there.

“Strange.”

“Monsieur Lehnsherr! Monsieur Lehnsherr!!”

A young boycame running from his house next door. 

“What’s troubling you, Gael?”

“My mother! She turned into ashes!”

Erik pat his head to comfort him then looked up at the gray thundering sky.

“Erik.” Charles spoke to him telepathically. “Something is happening.”

Erik pats the boy before running back in the house.

“Charles? You alright?”

“It seems that half of the universe is disappearing. Turning into ashes. Including the child’s mother.”

“Charles, what about-“

“The school. I don’t think it’s any different. Erik, let’s go. Fly us there.”

Erik picked Charles up, bridal style. He waited for Charles’s nod of approval before flying to the school.

As they were flying, ashes flew by their side.  
_____

Erik landed infront of the school. He was able to locate one of Charles’s wheelchairs and places him down.

Erik and Charles went around the quiet halls of the mansion. Left and right, chores were left unfinished and ashes everywhere. 

“Hold on. Someone’s here.”

Charles went ahead and Erik followed. They witness upon a couple of mutants in another hallway.

Charles and Erik have mastered communicating telepathically with eachother. Erik would have to think of a question or answer and Charles could simply hear his thoughts and speak tho his thoughts.

“Who are they?” Erik thought.

“Ellie Phimster and Wade Wilson. Former trainees of Piotr Rasputin.” Charles looked at Erik then started crying. 

“What’s wrong?”

“They feel... grief... lost their loved ones.” 

Erik put his arm around his lover to comfort him.

“Hey. Let’s look for the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for an extremely long hiatus. Forgot Ao3 existed


End file.
